


Lacy Panties

by lezgoisay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hangups, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Kinks, Oral Sex, Rimming, man bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezgoisay/pseuds/lezgoisay
Summary: Steve and Bucky continue to explore new little sexual thrills. First the man bun, now lacy panties. Bucky's ass gets a LOT of attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кружево](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999037) by [fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017), [fata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata)



> This is a sequel to my ficlet entitled [The Man Bun.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9482651)

Ever since Steve realized, much to his surprise, that blurred lines between masculinity and femininity make him hot -- so, so hot! -- all he can think of is Bucky in bed wearing his hair up in a man bun. Of how sexy Bucky looks in such a traditionally feminine hairstyle, soft wisps of dark hair falling onto the lovely nape of his neck. A small touch of femininity set against the otherwise undeniable masculinity of Bucky's broad shoulders, well-muscled body and hard abs. And of course, dat ass.

Bucky's very fine ass is the second thing on Steve's mind these days. Specifically, how that ass would look in lacy panties.

Black lacy panties.

Oh yeah, definitely black. That's always been Buck's best color.

But Steve is perplexed. How is he going to obtain a pair of black lacy panties? He could go buy some at a women's lingerie shop, assuming that he didn't die of mortification just by walking in the door, but he's pretty sure that women's sizes wouldn't fit Bucky. One of those sex paraphernalia stores that in today's world seem to be on virtually every street corner might carry such items in men's sizes, he imagines, but again, his intense embarrassment would keep him out of any public place like that. He can feel himself blushing right now just thinking about it. Captain America's legendary bravery only extends so far.

Then it comes to him. Of course! The internet! Thank goodness for the 21st century. He can shop in the privacy of his own home.

So Steve fires up the laptop and enters a search query -- "lacy panties for men." He's stunned by the thousands of results it returns. He starts clicking.

Holy Mother of God!

After scanning only a couple of websites, Steve has to close his eyes and the laptop as well. No, no, no, no, no. He is not ready for this!

All Steve wants is a simple pair of black lacy panties for Bucky, but these sites overwhelm him with hardcore images of men wearing every conceivable kind and description of frilly lingerie, bras, bustiers, garters, stockings -- none of which titillate him and many of which horrify him. Steve's turned on by blurred lines, not by non-existent lines, not by lines blown to hell and gone.

Steve's innocent little fantasy simply isn't reflected there.

He puts away the laptop and resigns himself to a pantyless future. Steve doesn't exactly get depressed by it but he does find himself moping around a bit. Later that week, feeling a little down about things, Steve even goes to bed earlier than Bucky one night.

"Feeling your age, pal?"

"Yeah, very funny coming from someone who's a year older than me, wise guy."

Steve reads in bed for awhile, the faint sound of the TV drifting in from the living room where Bucky is watching some ridiculous reality show or another. Steve turns out the light and settles on his side. The sound of Bucky taking a shower lulls him to sleep, the rhythmic sound of falling water like summer rain on a rooftop. Steve is asleep when Bucky slips into bed behind him. But he awakens at the touch of Bucky's warm hand on his shoulder and his voice in his ear.

"Stevie, I've put my hair up the way you like it."

Steve smiles and rolls over into his waiting arms. Bucky's kiss leaves no doubt what his intentions are. In the moonlit room, his silver arm still manages to catch the dim light so that it gleams softly. Bucky leans in and kisses Steve again, lingering over his lips as Steve starts to breathe harder.

Bucky quickly sits up, the duvet pooled around his waist, and turns his back so Steve has a full view of his man bun.

"Just for you, sweetheart."

Steve kneels behind Bucky, gently brushing away a few escaped strands of dark hair before starting to kiss and nuzzle the nape of Bucky's neck. He's rewarded with low moans and goosebumps on Bucky's skin. Steve curves his arms around Bucky's chest. His kisses grow more insistent as he moves to the sides of Bucky's neck, licking and nipping at his earlobes as well. Bucky lowers his head, lolls it from side to side, reacting to Steve's lips, breathing his name.

Steve's hands start to roam, caressing Bucky's arms, his shoulders and torso, moving downward from his pecs, past his ribs, over his abs, and finally dipping below the duvet.

And then, just like that, everything stops. No more kissing, no more fondling. Steve's eyes fly open. Bucky hears Steve's sharp intake of breath not far from his ear.

Steve's fingers have encountered the unmistakable texture of lace. Lace and elastic. He runs a finger underneath the delicate waistband circling Bucky's hips. Steve knows even without looking that the lacy panties are black.

"Also just for you, sweetheart."

"Oh my god, Bucky, how did you know?"

"You gotta learn to erase your browser history in this brave new world we live in, Stevie."

Steve is clearly not interested in learning new computer skills at the moment. He's practically breathless.

"Let me see you!"

Bucky laughs and stands up. Holding his arms out to each side, he slowly turns in a full circle, modelling his new look for Steve's benefit. Steve leans over and turns on the little bedside lamp. To hell with moonlight, this requires more wattage.

Sheer black lace. Bikini style but cut higher in the back for a bit of cheeky exposure. Simple. Stylish. Elegant even. Nothing too extreme, overdone or scary. Steve's mouth goes dry. He has to lick his lips and swallow before speaking.

"They're perfect, just perfect, Buck. How did you know what I'd like?"

"Remind me again how long I've known you, Rogers? Your conservative taste in fashion has not gone unnoticed. I know my man."

"Yes, yes, you do," Steve says as he slips from the bed onto his knees beside Bucky.

All Steve wants to do is feel that lace beneath his fingers. He runs his hands over Bucky's ass, fondling the bottom curve of his buttocks where they escape the cropped panties, stroking lace and skin at the same time. Steve leans closer and rubs his cheek against the panties, enjoying the rough sensation of patterned lace against his skin.

When Steve slides his cheek around to the front of the panties, Bucky's lace-covered erection presses firmly, oh so firmly, against Steve's face. He kisses along its length, up and down, while Bucky moans and runs his fingers through Steve's short hair. As he hardens further, Bucky's dick pushes above the bikini waistband, making a successful bid for freedom. Steve tongues at Bucky's moistened cockhead, licking its curved surface, sucking on it while he plays with Bucky's balls through the lace.

Bucky's not the only one who's hard, of course. Steve is almost painfully erect and leaking precum like crazy. He can't believe how turned on these little lacy panties make him. The look of them on Bucky, the feel of the lace under his hands, against his face and lips, the sensuous way Bucky moves in them. He wants to kneel at Bucky's feet forever, never getting up, just staying here in perpetual worship. But Steve also knows that what his body needs now, in fact kinda desperately needs now, can't be accomplished unless those panties come off.

So Steve moves his wet mouth to the top of the panties, takes the waistband between his teeth and starts to tug downward. He needs to repeat this at various points around the waistband until, slowly but surely, the panties start to slide down, down, down, dragged by Steve's teeth off Bucky's ass, past his thighs to his knees, where they fall of their own accord onto the floor and Bucky steps out of them.

Steve remains on his knees, his arms wrapped around Bucky's thighs. Bucky reaches down and caresses Steve's hair, rests his silver hand against Steve's handsome face.

"What would you like now, sweetheart?" Bucky asks softly.

"Remember when you promised to be MY babydoll from now on, Bucky?"

"Yeah, sure do."

"Good, then I'd like you to get on your hands and knees on the edge of the bed, please," Steve says. He looks up, all blue eyes, long lashes and angelic smile. "I'm gonna fuck you 'til you can't stand up, babydoll, so spread your pretty legs for me."

Bucky complies.

Still kneeling beside the bed, Steve strokes Bucky's thighs and nudges them into the exact position he wants. His hands slide up to Bucky's butt cheeks, playfully squeezing. Then Steve leans forward, pushes his face in between and starts seriously tonguing Bucky's asshole. Bucky gasps, first in surprise and then at the sensation of Steve enthusiastically eating him out, getting everything sloppy wet with saliva.

Steve starts to push his tongue inside Bucky, licking gently or firmly as needed to get Bucky to relax and open up. At the same time, Steve reaches between Bucky's legs and starts jerking him off. With Steve's hand pumping his cock and Steve's tongue up his ass, it doesn't take very long until Bucky cries out, spasms all over Steve's hand and collapses face-first on the bed.

Steve uses Bucky's cum as lube for his fingers so he can finish stretching Bucky open. Once he's satisfied that Bucky can take his cock, Steve stands up, gets the actual lube off the nightstand and slicks his own hard dick with it. He leans over Bucky to kiss the nearest ear by his man bun and whispers, "I need your ass in the air, babydoll."

Bucky keeps his head resting on his arms on the mattress but manages to raise his lower torso onto his knees again. Steve spreads him open, lines himself up and pushes inside. He gives Bucky time to adjust and then starts to move, gripping Bucky's hips tightly to hold him in place.

Steve's eyes do not stray from Bucky's man bun, increasingly untidy and dishevelled though it is. Bucky's hair and man bun bounce with the impact of every hard thrust from Steve. Groaning and swearing, Bucky twists his hands in the sheets, seeking something, anything, to hold onto as Steve pounds into him. Steve makes good on his promise and Bucky's legs collapse underneath him a second time.

When it's all over and Steve lies panting on the bed behind Bucky, his fingers tangled in what's left of the man bun, Bucky laughs and says:

"Jesus Christ, Steve, I don't think you've come that hard since you were a teenager."

"S'all your fault. You and your man bun. And those sexy panties. I love you so much for getting them for me, Buck, for indulging me in this. Roll over and I'll kiss you for it."

"Sorry, no can do. This might be news to you, Stevie, but you're not the only one in this relationship who's shy about certain hangups. I know where that mouth of yours has been, sweetheart, so no kissing again until you brush your teeth."

Steve laughs and hugs Bucky tight.

"Yes, babydoll," he says.


End file.
